


Broken

by sinful (amythyst)



Series: Broken [1]
Category: Bittybones - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abandonment, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Bittybones, Anxiety, Comfort, Consensual BDSM, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Macro/Micro, Magic, Microphilia, Mommy Kink, NSFW, Overstimulation, Pet/Owner, Porn, Return, Size Difference, Sub!Cherry, Taboo, Teleportation, ammazolie - Freeform, dom!reader, fucken-crybaby, light vore implications, momma cry, more tags later on, not safe for work, probably, reader is female
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:07:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amythyst/pseuds/sinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"mommy ... hurt me more."</p><p>You pressed down on the tiny skeleton's pelvis, hearing the creaking of bone, and the panting from non-existent lungs.</p><p>Your Cherry was a masochist. And you were more than willing to fulfill what he asked you for.</p><p>//Fluff, Smut, and Consensual BDSM, and more awkwardness than can be humanly handled :3//</p><p>01/01/17 - HIATUS</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the beginning ...

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [BittyBones AU!](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/206588) by Fucken-Crybaby. 



> Just to get it out the way, there isn't anything too scandalous this chapter. Consider it a brief introduction to Reader and her Bitty.
> 
>  ***deep breath***  
>  So, uh, I haven't written a fanfiction in quite a long time, and, uh, certainly not a smut ... since I definitely was not suppose to be writing them, half a lifetime ago. .-.  
> I've been working on a _**huge**_ UT story for a few weeks now, but I've also been reading a lot of UT fanfiction in the downtime. Specifically a lot of BittyBone fiction.  
>  Kinda nervous to be posting this, to be honest, but I figure "I'm not the first person with this kind of idea, right?" That's what I'm going to keep telling myself.
> 
> This story is filled to the brim with both Awkward (but Dominant) Reader and Shy (but Sub .. and Maso) Cherry. I get that's weird, but I knew I was going to hell long before this.  
> So, without further ado, enjoy! :3

"mommy ... hurt me more."

You pressed down on the tiny skeleton's pelvis, hearing the creaking of bone, and the panting from non-existent lungs.

Your Cherry was a masochist. And you were more than willing to fulfill what he asked you for.

It hadn't started out this way, of course. For either of you.

 

Cherry had been to many homes. But ... there was always something off about him to them. He wasn't all that different from other Cherries ... having that same scrunched up face, eye sockets tearing up. At first glance no one could really tell.

But once he got home ... and the first time he got in trouble .... " Are you ... gonna punish me?" He'd say with tears, but ... also hopefulness? Needless to say this unnerved many owners, who took him back post haste.

Mamma Cry did her best to comfort him, even if she wasn't capable of giving him the full attention he deserved. Many owners were intrigued when they found out he was a "submissive" bitty, eager to have one who would be well-behaved. ... but, this went well beyond that. 

This Cherry was a "pain slut", as you so lovingly put. 

While Edgies, the brothers of the group, were known for aggressive behavior, which was simple attention seeking ... this Cherry was a bit in reverse. Submissive, begging for the feel of large digits pressing into his bones, and nails scraping across the same. This behavior only exacerbated during heat.

As for you. You hadn't really thought much about what you were before you discovered Cherry. 

 

You remember wandering into Mamma Cry's Itty Bitty Adoption Center, not knowing exactly what to expect. You had done a little bit of research, but, there's nothing like coming face to face with a tiny monster, 1 to 6 inches tall. 

Looking at glass case and glass case full of bitties, each separated by category, you weren't sure where to start either. Each section having a poster of information beside them, describing their personalities and needs. You felt many, tiny eyes scan over your form as you looked around. 

Your first stop was at the so-called "Original Sans". You squatted down and saw many either lazy, sleepy skeletons or those cracking jokes, devouring ketchup. A couple turned their white pupils towards you, an unnerving grin on all of them. You aren't sure how such tiny skeletons could be so intimidating, but you felt a bit of sweat develop on your brow. Of course you'd be anxious. 6 inches or 6 feet, your social anxiety wasn't too picky, as long as they were sentient.

"Why Hello There!"

"AHH!" You jump at the sudden, bright and cheerful sound.

"Oh, dear... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. Are you all right?"

Your heart is beating what feels like a mile a minute, but you turn around to face a rabbit monster, about your height. You chuckle softly, waving your hand off in nervousness. 

"I-it's quite okay. N-no harm done."

The warm colored monster smiles, reassurance settling into her dark eyes. 

"Well, I just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Mamma Cry, but you can call me Cry or Mamma. I'm the Adoption Manager and Bitty Caretaker. I see you were looking at our Sansies. Were you interested in adopting one of them?"

_Don't panic. Don't panic. Simple question._

"Ah hah, well, I was really, mostly, just browsing. I mean, er, I've done a bit of research, but ... " You shift your eyes down to the Sansies, and find one of them slightly chuckling at your unnerved demeanor. ... You can't help but squint slightly at that, but you quickly replace that with a smile as you face Mamma. 

"Of course. I understand. There's nothing quite like meeting the real things, though I'm happy to hear you've done some research. You've already come in more prepared than most!"

You flush at Mamma's kind words and thank her.

"Well, as you can see, our bitties are separated by monster & personality type. We mostly have skeleton-type bitties right now. No personality type is the same, of course, and even amongst the types they can be quite different."

"Oh?" You're becoming more nervous as time goes on. What if you can't find the right bitty the first time? They are sentient of course. You tend to worry over any opinion someone might think of you, tiny being included. You feel your anxiety level rising.

Mamma takes care not to bring attention to the tenseness showing on your face. She smiles at you kindly. 

"If you'd like, we have quite a few bitties currently out in the Meet-&-Greet pen. It's a great way to get a feel on which bitty-type might be right for you, and, maybe even find some potential suitors to take home."

You blush at the word suitors. You understand what she means, but you shake your head. Best not to overthink that. You realize you've been unconsciously following her, away from the glass cases, and towards a 2 foot tall glass enclosure.

Many bitties are running around with each other, over the tiny play-sets. Some are also tucked away, sleeping peacefully in what looks like dens. While others have set up shop by condiment dispensers, or grumbling to themselves in corners, giving you the finger as your eyes roam over them. _Must be the Edgies_ , you think with an internal chuckle.

"If you'd like, you can just step over the glass. The bitties can't teleport through it, and it's too high as well. Just watch your step."

You had really only come here to look ... but, you suppose this still counts as looking. 

You nod your head with a smile and very carefully, watching your feet, you step into the enclosure.

Soon after, you find many different types and sizes of bitties wandering up to you curiously. You recognize a few. Baby Blues. More Sansies, Paps not far behind. Punnies. Poppies and Teacups. Most of the excitable and brave ones. 

You're immediately bombarded with questions, especially from the Papies and Baby Blues. Of course the others are curious too, but they're mostly hanging back and listening intently. Needless to say, you get a little flustered. You find yourself tripping over words to describe yourself and your hobbies. At your discomfort, some of the bitties begin to draw back. You try not to take it personally, but it's for the best anyhow, you figure.

A Baby Blue and Papy stick to your shoulder, though the Lil Bros and Sansies watch you with poorly disguised protectiveness in the form of being laid back. You're curious about the other, more quiet ones, and the two on your shoulders seem like they read your mind.

"The Soft Bones might be a good fit for you! They're very quiet and they sleep almost all the time!"

You ponder over that, kneeling down and glancing into the den of sleeping Softies. ... you really can't bring yourself to wake one of them though, adorable (and good mighty jebus were they). It shoots the plan of getting to know one better out of the water.

Papy senses your hesitance. 

"YOU COULD ALSO TRY THE CHERRIES. THEY KIND OF REMIND ME OF YOU."

You remember reading about them. **Emotional. Anxious. Cries A Lot. Needy. Don't Hold Them Tight. Let Them Sleep In Your Bed (Don't Squish Them).**

You snort in self-derision. Well. You suppose the anxious part was not too far, emotional and needy too, though perhaps not quite to the extreme you remember described.

Thinking of which, you hear a few sniffles from a corner. Many Cherries are clustered around one another on top of a pile of cotton fluff, apparently just barely keeping their anxiety down.

You had to admit, despite the sniffling, they were cute. Actually, really flippin' cute. And, If anything, the sniffling just made your heart go ba-bump even more.

But as they caught you staring at them, they started to whine and you begin to hear many high-pitched apologies cry out from the red and black lump. Your brows furrow. Well ... that's not very good. Despite now feeling incredibly awkward, you shake your head and try to put on a reassuring smile for them. You move your palms out in front of them, in what you hope is a placating gesture.

"Shh... it's okay! I was just admiring how cute you all were ... not need to cry."

The sniffles became less at that and you gave a relieved sigh. _Thank goodness._

Out of the corner of your eye, though, you spot a lone Cherry huddled up by himself. He was half way between the other Cherries and the Edgies, actually ... and the Edgies were giving a none too happy glare at him about it. A couple were throwing some trash his way and sneering. You wondered why he wasn't with the all the other Cherries.

You shoot a sharp glare at the Edgies and they scoff a bit, flipping you off, but muttering and backing away none the less. You find yourself sitting in front of the lone Cherry.

"Hey there ..."

The Cherry gasps and looks up at you in horror. Apparently having been lost in it's own thoughts. He seems to think he's made a mistake though, and quickly bows his head, apologies spilling like water from his little mouth. "i'msorryi'msorryi'msorrysorry-!"

"Nooo, noo no. It's okay sweety." You try to give him a reassuring smile (though he can't see it), and gently stroke a digit down his humerus? trying to recall from your anatomy and physiology classes you hadn't been to in years. His bones rattle in a soft shudder, his voice becoming quiet, but he doesn't look up.

You're a little discouraged, but don't give up. You lean down.

"hey .... look at me." You say in a voice near a whisper.

You see red glowing pupils slowly glance up at you, though his sockets are tear stained.

You smile warmly, in what you hope he interprets as praise. 

"There ... that's much better. You have such pretty eyes. It would be a shame to hide them."

In an instant you find yourself staring at nothing. You blink. What --? Then you feel a small warmth in the crook of your neck. 

The Baby Blue looks over curious, along with Papy. You had nearly forgotten they were chillin' with you on your shoulders. "CHERRY?"

Well, that answers that. You knew they could teleport, but for some reason you weren't expecting him to cling to you so suddenly like that.

Both Papy and Baby Blue give a knowing look to one another. Mamma Cry seems not too far behind.

"I see you've found a new friend."

You turn your head towards her to see a warm smile. You grin sheepishly.

"So it would seem." 

Mamma Cry steps into the pen, many bitties excitedly following after her, attention seeking, though she stops by you.

"Lil' Cherry ... " She calls out in a sweet tone.

You feel the tiny body on your neck flinch, but look back up at Mamma with his eye sockets still filled with tears.

"Do you like this lady?" 

You feel a quick shuffling of bone and Mamma smiles warmly at him. You're don't know what that translates to though.

"How about you? I don't think I've ever seen him cling to someone so quickly. He's one of the shyest ... even amongst our typically shy Cherries."

You flush a bit in embarrassment. "W-well, I mean, I was really only coming here to look. I wasn't expecting to a-adopt today. I don't have anything set up for him at home..." you trail off.

She smiles kindly at you. "That's perfectly fine. We don't let people adopt our bitties right away. Most need to come in for a couple of weeks, 5 days a week, before we're willing to place one in a home. It's to really get to know if the bitty they're picking out is the right fit for them, and vise versa. This one," She points to the crook of your neck, "would be put on standby hold. Which means no one else would be able to adopt him in that time. Although, to be honest, it may take several more weeks then usual. He's one of our," and it seems she tries to say this delicately, "... more difficult cases. He's been a return many times, and I want to make sure the person adopting him really knows him and his needs. Plus it would also give you some time to get house preparations, and other necessary stuff, under and out of the way."

"Well, in that case ... I mean, if he wants me, I would certainly be interested it." You feel shuffling again, but no actual voice save a small whimper. Though, you're still not sure what that means.

Mamma grins and translates. "He says yes."

"Really?" You say brightly, and his whimpers calm down a bit the sound.

Mamma gently pries the Cherry from your shoulder, and apparently Papy and Baby Blue have blipped away without much more said. Must of been the Sanies and Lil Bros.

"Come back tomorrow, during open hours, and you can get start to get better acquainted with him."

You glance down at him and your feel your heart break at those large red pupils, filled with hope. You smile brightly, brighter than you have than a long time. 

"I definitely will."


	2. His Favorite Is Hot Mustard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which you find out about Cherry's ... extra needs.
> 
> You also meet Reader's lazy cats. ฅ(≚ᄌ≚)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit snacks. 19 kudos and 194 hits. Well, gonna take that as "No, you're not the only one with that idea" and "Please wreck the Cherry". XD
> 
> Still no smut this chapter, but we do learn more of, uh, Cherry's needs and Reader needs to decide if they're up to the task.
> 
> You guys are awesome. I love you, and I hope to be bringing you even more deviance in the future. Pain Slut Cherry ftw. (ﾉ^ヮ^)ﾉ*:・ﾟ✧

And you kept your word. You came and visited the Cherry every chance you got. Excitedly (yet nervously) making your ways through the doors each time, and quickly spotting _your_ Cherry. (Yeah, because that's not reckless to think of or anything, ____.) 

Mamma would give you a big smile and ask how things were going. You'd rattle off the one of many things you'd acquired. A Bitty Sized House, clothes (specifically tailored to his height, 3.5 inches; no ill-fitting doll clothes for him), mass amounts of mustard (which you made sure to bring small packets of his favorite kind every time you visited), and Bitty-proofing your house and so on.

Meanwhile, Cherry seemed as star-struck as you. He knew the exact time you'd come in every day, and he'd be waiting by the edge of either his tank or the play pen for you, wagging (yes wagging) his tail bone once he finally caught eye of you. Most of the other Bitties had given up on getting you attention by the first week, which you were fine with (and Cherry was as well). All the better to get to know each other, without tens of mouths chattering.

Admittedly, you were still curious about why Cherry was off by himself that first time you met him, and finally expressed your concerns to Mamma.

She looks at you with kind, yet pained expression. "Yes ... well. This Cherry has had a rough time of it. It's a rare thing... but, his behavior sets the other Cherries more on edge."

You blink and tilt your head.

She sees your confusion and elaborates further. "It's part of the reason he's usually half way between the Edgies and the Cherries, when you're not here at least. Well ... I suppose if you haven't noticed, I'll describe it as delicately as I can. He's a very submissive Bitty."

You squint a bit. You were aware of Dominant/submissive dynamics, though you were often the bottom. The few times you'd try to top you'd been stuck with brats and it turned you off. Bottoming didn't fair much better. You'd just had a poor selection of partners, to be honest. But, "I'm ... not totally sure I'm following you here." You glance back to see if Cherry is listening, but he's lovingly suckling on the mustard packet your gifted him, thankfully.

Mamma sighs, but smiles gently. "He's also a masochist."

Your eyes widen at that. Bwuah?

"When you first found him, he was between the Cherries and the Edgies right?"

You nod your head.

"Seemed to of been lost in his own thought? Edgies harassing him?"

You seem to remember a situation like that. Though you had glared them off. "Yeah, actually."

"Well, unlike most Cherries, he was that close to the Edgies on purpose."

You blink.

"He was wanting to get harassed on purpose."

You face flood a deep red. You're not completely sure how to process this new information, before she goes on.

"Of course, most of the Edgies aren't interested in it, despite their temperament. They're attention seeking for Humans, not other Bitties, usually. But certainly not Cherries. Usually that Cherry will get as close as he can to them, but the Edgies will back off."

A frown tugs at your face. "That's ... pretty terrible." 

Mamma smiles and nods empathetically. "Indeed ... It's actually the main reason he's been returned so much. Many people are usually so ecstatic to have a well behaved Bitty like him ... but, his needs are anything but standard for his type. That's why he's had such a difficult time trying to find a home."

Your brow furrows, contemplating. This is a lot to take in ... it's true you found this Cherry incredibly cute, and their personality made your heart ache ... but, this was another factor to add to the equation. The long list of how they typically are + submissive/masochist. You're broken out of your thoughts though.

"I was actually going to tell you in a few days if you hadn't asked."

"Oh?"

Mamma nods. "You've been coming here for almost a month now. To be honest ... I was hoping he'd come out and tell you on his own." Mamma glances to the Cherry with a pained expression. "In the beginning, he was open with telling potential owners about his needs ... but after a while of no adoptions, he clammed up. He must of figured if he kept quiet about it, he'd be more likely to be adopted. And, well, he was sort of right. He was very, **very** good about not getting in trouble. But, the moment he did, he couldn't help himself. His owner would go to punish him and he'd end up moaning, despite himself. And despite his tears, and the pained expressions of his owners to his pleading, he'd always find himself back here ..."

You felt your heart breaking more and more as Mamma continued his story. You glance back at him, and notice him staring directly at you. You try you best to smile warm in his direction, despite the pain in your soul and he begins to beam before going back to nursing the mustard packet. His worries about you quelled.

"I realize this is a lot to take in. If you don't feel you're up to the challenge, now would be a good time to tell me." Mamma looks at you, her face reassuring, but unable to completely hide her anxiousness.

You chew at your bottom lips and take a few moments to think. "Well ... it's not that I don't feel I'd be up to the challenge ... just ... " You sigh and rub the back of your neck. This Cherry really has won you over the past few weeks. He was still pretty tearful around you, but it was often tempered by a bright smile. You don't even know how he did that, but, he seemed to take comfort in your presence - and Mamma had commented she'd never see him take a shine to anyone like you before. It only became more and more apparently over time. 

"Perhaps you should sleep on it." Mamma finally offers.

You blink and then quickly nod your head. "Ah, yes. Yes that, uh, will give me some more time to mull it over. Don't get me wrong, I am absolutely in love with him ..." You trail off.

She smiles at her, with only understanding. "It's all right, ____. Although, I think we've over spent our time of chatting. It looks like Cherry is finally done with his favorite drink. How about you two bond a little more before closing time."

You smile brightly back at her and nod. As she wanders off to give her attention to the many other Bitties, yours focuses fully at the bright white and red bitty in front of you, with a bit of yellow smeared at the side of his mouth. You can't help but grin.

You spend the next hour bonding with Cherry. Telling him about your home, and about your other pets (2 laid back cats), and most importantly telling him about the tiny house you had set up. In hindsight maybe it wasn't a good idea to get his hopes up, when you weren't completely sure if you'd be adopting him... but. It was an in the moment thing, and it felt so natural. When it was time to close up, you and Cherry both pouted at Mamma in disappointment, to which she just chuckled. You, reluctantly, remove Cherry from the crock of you neck, his favorite resting spot, and hand him off to Mamma. You wave them both a goodbye, and a "see you tomorrow!"

\---

You unlock your apartment door, and sigh gently as you meander inside. It's just a one bedroom, but it's a decent sqft, even if the price was a little ridiculous. That's Ebott living for you. At least your community was relatively safe from any human nae-do-well's (there's never been a report of Monster violence or crime in the past year, and you suspect that wouldn't change). You kick off your shoes at the door and look around, spotting your two cats lounging on the couch. Who look at you. And stay put. You snort a little bit. You can't blame them. Their food dish still has some kibble left in it, and the couch is ridiculously comfy. There was times you hadn't left it for hours at a time either.

You put your purse and other stuff down on a bar stool, and make your way to the island straddling the Kitchen and the rest of the apartment. The Kitchen, Living Room and the built-in Computer Desk (ooo, so fancy) were all pretty much in one big open room. You rest your eyes on the Bitty Sized house you had situated there. Your cats were good about not jumping up on the counters or island (for the most part), so you figured that would be the safest place to put it. Plus the number of outlets there made it easy access for the house working lights, and even a bathroom. (Well, the toilet didn't function as a normal one, but apparently Bitty waste was just excess magic and wasn't as icky as human waste, thankfully.) You'd put a lot of extra work into the house. Softening up any potential edges, making sure his bed would be soft enough and what not. Of course, he'd be more than welcome to sleep with you (Whether that be the couch or your bed, your snort in derision), but you read it was good for Bitty to have their own place for privacy when and if they needed it.

Tearing your eyes away from the tiny house, you open the refrigerator and grab a drink, popping it open before taking a few steps and relaxing on the couch, the cats paying you absolutely no mind. 

As you sipped the bubbly drink, enjoy the slight burn down your throat, with your feet propped up on the table (you animal), you mulled over Cherry's specific situation.

It'd been a while since you'd encountered a submissive, and, to be honest, the first time you'd encounter a masochist. Well, at least one so well behaved. You'd had more than your fair share of spoiled princes and princesses, and you weren't at all willing to humor anything like that again. It's the reason you'd spent so much time in your apartment. Alone. With your cats. Relationships were just ... well, you just had terrible luck with them, it seems. But it's also part of the reason you'd wandered into Mamma Cry's Itty Bitty Adoption Center. You absolutely adore you cats, but they were only willing to cuddle for so long before they had more than enough of that, and they weren't much for conversation. Well, except during feeding time. You had a few friends you kept in touch with online, but even that had kinda dwindled lately. Separation by City and State made things difficult. Even more so because you were introverted, and were perfectly content to spend days to weeks at a time in your apartment. Kinda made it hard to find the motivation to keep up, unfortunately. That's why the idea of Bitties interested you. You genuinely did enjoy taking care of things ... and, well, maybe you were just hitting that age where your 'clock' was starting to tick. But you, in no way, felt up to the task of taking care of a baby human. That means marriage, which you simply couldn't not see for yourself in the near or distant future. God, you had always joked you were a crazy cat lady, but as years went on, it seemed to of been a self-fulling prophecy. But, Bitties were kind of a compromise between having to take care of someone, and having someone to talk to. At least, that's how you felt whenever you socialized with your Cherry.

You made a bubble popping sound with your cheeks and lips, sighing. You already had everything set up for them. You were already, terribly in love with them. You were no stranger to BDSM, and his particular set of needs (even if your past dalliances had been more than a little unsuccessful). You thought it was a little strange for a tiny skeleton to have those kind of needs, but, after all, they were sentient. Magical creatures or not, their personality and intelligence were the same as Humans. (Though perhaps a little less obnoxious).

"RAAAAGH!" You flail you limbs around for a moment expressing you frustration, and your cats nope outta there, before you slide your back down on the couch. Blowing a stray piece of hair up and over your face, you huff. You didn't even feel like getting up, to be honest. So. You didn't, stripping down to nothing but your undies, your clap your hands, the lights turn off and you wrap the blanket on the couch around yourself. Truly, you were at the peak of living. 

Maybe you could come to some sort of reasonable decision in the morning.


	3. Take Me Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You make your decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot woot! So uh ... I've been kinda lazy about updating this. It's not that I haven't wanted to, just, er, well, my other fanfiction, the **big** one I was talking about, gained more traction than I was expecting. Which was great! I was so excited I started rolling out chapters like a paper press... but, uh, it kinda left me negligent here. So, uh, deepest apologies to those who have been waiting. I kinda envision the readers walking around in a circle with pitch forks saying, "Where's the Porn!? WHERE'S THE PORN?!" So uh ... yeah.
> 
> ANYWAYS! Still no smut this chapter. (Depressing I know) BUT! Reader does make a decision about Cherry. Which, uh, well, you already know what it is, unless I was just being a liar liar pants on fire in the beginning. Eh heh ... heh ... heh. *evil laugh*

You swear you hear a rooster crow outside your window, as the light peaks in from the patio door. You mutter, pulling your pillow back over your head, not wanting to get up yet. Yet, the sun persists, like a douche. 

"RAGHH!" You toss the pillow up in the air, knowing it's hopeless. You slowly sit up on the couch, rolling your shoulders to make sure you didn't acquire any kinks _lawl_ while slumbering on the couch. Surprisingly not, and you're briefly thankfully you took the time to make sure the couch you bought was 'sleep-able' before you left the furniture store, well over a year ago.

You do, however, stretch out your arms and legs. Feeling a few bones pop in a happy sigh. Hearing you, and seeing you up, your cats bounce down from their tree and start to curl around your legs, just as soon as you place them on the floor, before turning to wait, patiently, by the food dishes. You snerk. "All right. All right. I'll feed yas."

Digging through the cabinet to scoop up some kitty kibble, you think to yourself about yesterday. _That's right. Today's the day I need to decide about what to do about Cherry._ You contemplate this as you mindlessly fill the cat dishes, before going to pour yourself a drink. You sigh and sit down by the island, staring off at the Bitty house you had purchased and set up so long ago. 

_Have my feelings changed since I learned all I have from Mamma Cry? Do I love him any less? ... Do, I love him any more?_ Your face turns a shade redder at this. Even though you had heard about owners having those types of relationships with their Bitties, you were still a little shocked. And, shit, you were one of the most progressively minded people you knew. Yet another reason most relationships didn't work out ... your fetish list was faaaar too large for most people to feel like they could handle. You snort at the thought. _Well, no point thinking about that right now._

You swing your legs back and forth, just short enough to be able to do that on the barstool. _Welp. The Cherry's not gonna adopt himself._ You set your empty cup down and push off the chair. You move towards the bedroom to start getting, the center opening just an hour from.

\---

Mamma Cry flips a sign on the door to OPEN. And not soon after you come walking with a bounce in your step through the doors, fluffy Bitty tote on your shoulder. Mamma Cry gives you a warm, though slightly anxious smile, and welcomes you in.

"So, now that you've had some time to think about it ..." She trails off.

You just smile at her and move towards one of the many bitty tanks, where most of the Bitties were sleeping peacefully still. You catch _your_ Cherry dozing on his own personal cotton fluff, curled up into himself, his mouth just barely open, a bit of red drool escaping from the corner. Your heart skips a beat at the sight, and you smile intenses (yes, I'm using that as a verb, dang-it) at the sight. You had only ever been here early enough a couple of times to catch Cherry sleeping, but when you did, you'd always fall so deeply in love with him, you'd always wonder to yourself if Mamma would let you take him home early.

... But that was then. And this is now. You slowly turn and walk back towards Mamma, who was taking care of the early risers (See: Papyrus-Type Bitties, And Baby Blues). You gently tap her shoulder and she turns around curiously to face you.

"I've decided." You take a deep breath. ... "I'll take him." You grin a little bit. "Needs and all." 

Mamma looks at you with hearts in her pupils at the excitement and grins widely back. "That is wonderful news." She glances back at Cherry's tank. "Well, since he's still snoozing, how about we go fill out the final paperwork?" She gestures to the counter, where there's a chair situated there, for any potential adopters, you're sure.

You nod your head. "Of course." You say cheerfully, yet quietly, in respect to the still sleeping Bitties. 

And it .... was a lot of paperwork. Even more so than when you had adopted your cats. Well, you suppose it made sense. These /were/ sentient and quite a bit more intelligent than most cats or dogs (although you're sure some owners would disagree, heck you'd think yours cats would disagree too, if they could talk). Bitty owners had to be sure what they were getting themselves into ... and Bitty Caretakers had to be sure their precious ones were going to the right home.

And precious they were. You had been reading up on the origin of Bitties during the times you weren't at the Adoption center, bonding to your (hopeful) own. Apparently they had just wandered out from the Ebott forests one day, clad with the clothes on their backs (that they're all still wearing now.) Whenever anyone asked them about where exactly they came from, inside the forests, the Bitties could only shrug. Scientists had yet to find the source either, their equipment prone to jamming with the high intensity Magic of Mt. Ebott. 

Monsters couldn't answer the scientists either. They were just as confused. Apparently many of the Bitties took after already existing Monsters, which was, uh, awkward, to say the least. Eventually people just shrugged their shoulders and called it a side-effect of the barrier being released ... even though that was, most likely, not the case. 

As you ponder this, you sign off on the last bit of, slightly mind-numbing, paperwork for Cherry. You stand up and straighten the many pages in your hand. The Center is now a buzzed with nose, even most of the other Bitties up by now, well, except for the Softies, of course. Your movement catches Cry's attention though, and she smiles as she moves over to you and accepts the finished Paperwork. 

"I just have to give this one last look through, but, your Cherry just woke up a bit ago. I told him you were here. You can go say hello. I know you're dying to." She grins at you, and you can only flush at that and nod your head. She giggles and moves pass you, just as you move towards Cherry's tank.

Your Cherry is standing in his usual spot, despite looking slightly bleary eyed, his tailbone is wagging and his red pupils bright and wide (while somehow still bleary). You've never seen him so buzzed. You couldn't wipe the grin off your face if you tried, as you stop by the tank. 

"Hey there cutey-patooty."

At that he blushes. "h-hiya, ____." 

You can't help but lower your voice a decibel. "How are you doing this morning? Did you sleep well?"

At that, he quickly nods his head. "i dids! it was, um, k-kind of h-hard, falling-g asleep. b-but I eventually-y did." His face turns a deep red, and he softly kicks his leg back and forth in a 'shucks' type movement. "i, um, h-had dreams-s-s of you actually."

"Oh?" Now that piques your interest. "What were they about." If you thought Cherry couldn't get anymore red, you were wrong. His skull is doing a fine impression of a tomato. _Heheh, Cherry Tomato._ You're sure the others Sans and Lil Bros would be proud at your internal monologue.

Just as you think that, Mamma comes back to you, all smiles. "We're ready whenever you are, ____."

Cherry looks up quick at this and tears start to fill his eyes. "does ... does that mean we're going home!? i'm, going home with you, ____?!" 

You really hope those are tears of joy, and you smile warmly to him. "That's right." You shuffle the fluffy tote on your shoulder. "Got you a comfortable mode of transport and everything."

And then next, all you hear is wailing. For a moment, you're sure you've done something wrong. Oh god. What if he doesn't want to come with me? Shit. Shit. Why didn't I figure that out sooner! FUCK! 

"i-i'm, s-so **haaapppyyy!~~** " He wailed forth, as loud as his little Bitty voice could muster, and you just melt. You sure if you were capable of it you would just be a puddle right now. And they'd have to mop you off the floor and wring you out in a bucket to give you any sort of form again. The giggles that bursts forth from you are loud and heartfelt at his reaction, and you have to hold back tears of your own. There's that emotional side of you peeking out again, but right now, you really didn't care. Hell, even the other Bitties were looking on in, happy for him, though the Edgies just snorted (even that couldn't ruin the happy moment).

"Well, without further ado, would you like to come out now Cherry?" Mamma offers a hand, implying she would help lift him out of the tank.

You swear he looks almost like a Baby Blue as he's quickly nodding his head, red hearts for eyes, out stretching his arms as thought he can't wait. Fuuuuuuuuu, he's **adorable!!!**

And at that, Mamma carefully lifts him up and out of the tank, and not a second later, he's disappeared, and reappeared directly on top of you chest. 

You can't even reproach him. Hell, you don't think you would in any situation. You just smile warmly down to him and stroke his back. "There there ... little one."

It doesn't stop him from nuzzling against you, which only elicits a giggle from Mamma Cry. "Say, Cherry. Did you want to ride on the carrier, or did you want to leave on your new Mommy?"

His eyes fly open at this. That's right. You ARE his new Mommy. And his excitement is renewed all over again, to the point where you're certain he's going to be passed out from exhaustion by the time you get home. "let me ride on you, Mommy! pleasepleaseplease!"

You flush at this, but there is no way in hell you could deny those eyes or those pleas. You get the feeling discipline was going to be hard as hell with this one ... and you hope, really hope dearly, you'd never have to use it. "Well." You smile warmly and brightly down at Cherry. "I don't see why not. But uh ... you might wanna set up shop on my shoulder instead." You pull a long, thick piece of hair out of your makeshift bun, signaling that he'd have something to hang on better up on your shoulder. 

He looks ... reluctant, but he crawls up there regardless, his sharp phalanges making you have to hold back a giggle as they tickle. But not soon after, he's on your shoulder, holding on tight to your lock of hair. 

You smile down towards him. "Is there anyone you wanted to say good-bye to before we leave?"

He looks contemplate at this question, but, in the end, he shakes his head in a no.

"All right then." You turn to Mamma Cry. "Thank you so much. For everything."

Mamma just beams at you. "Certainly, it's no problem at all." She turns to Cherry then and gently strokes his skull. "I wish you a very happy life from now on, sweetness." 

Cherry turns a little dazed at the strokes, before flushing and gently nodding his head, a tiny smile still present on his face for it.

"And," She points at you and your eye brows raise. She grins at you. "Please do keep in touch. You know my number."

You smiled back at her warmly. "Of course." You grin now too. "I'll send you pictures of the whole set up, as soon as he's settled in."

She's just all smiles now. "Good. Well. Take care you too. I'll talk to you soon ____."

You nod your head and wave goodbye to her, and all the other Bitties, before you begin to make your way home.

\---

As predicted, by the time you get home, he is completely drained, and you've had to resort to carrying him with one hand by your chest to make sure he doesn't accidentally fall off in his sleep. 

_Finally,_ you think. _We're home._

You look around your apartment, but simply find your cats equally passed out. This is the house of lazy apparently, you couldn't help but grin at the thought. Not that you were one to complain. You spared a look toward the Bitty house ... but you'd have to wake him up for that. Which is something you were /not/ at all willing to do right now. Instead, you decide to make your way back to your bedroom. 

You set Cherry down on a pillow, that nearly engulfs him when you do. He only gives a soft murmur, and turns over in his sleep. 

It's still early on in the day, but, somehow, you feel pretty drained as well. You decide to curl yourself around the pillow Cherry is situated in, figuring a nap doesn't sound so bad right about now.

As you get settled in, you softly kiss Cherry on the cheek, whispering "Sleep well Cherry." 

It was just you and Him now (and 2 lazy bum Cats). You've never felt more content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Of course the Reader adopted him. Otherwise there wouldn't be a story! But you knew that. XD
> 
> So uh, I forgot to ask last chapter:  
> What name do you think would best fit this Cherry? I'm fully open to suggestions!
> 
> The only one I can come up with is Lil Cherry, but I worry that seems too generic. Erk.  
> Well, tell me what you think in the comments!
> 
> As always, leave kudos if you like it, leave comments if you got something to say, and I'll see ya all in the next chapter! (that will hopefully be smut ... awkward smut, but smut none the less. XD)


	4. Feeding Time*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everybody get's fed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think 3 days is long enough for a nap, don't you?  
> \---  
> I got some really good name suggestions for Cherry! Wish I could pick them all, to be honest. And I might end up using most of them, frankly. >.> Either as his real name, or terms of endearmeant, they're all so adorable!! 
> 
> A fair warning, there's **SMUT** in the 2nd half of this chapter. I know most of you would rather not read that, so you can just stop reading after the o-o-o Line Break. ... Oh, ahaha, who the fuck am I kidding? You guys have been waiting a whole week for this. XD Reader's control breaks down as Cherry asks for a 'bad touch' ԅ(≖‿≖ԅ). Oh, uh, there's also slight light vore implications, but don't worry, Reader would never actually hurt Cherry like that. Can't lovingly torment the Cherry if he's ... well, ya know what I mean. If it bugs you, then, uh, you might wanna wait till next chapter - which'll have smut as well (since we're already on a roll!)
> 
> Soo.... without further ado, Enjoy, all you Sinners!! (god knows I did writing this, god, fucking, shit, damn, sexy, tiny skeletons! ლ(ಥ_ಥლ))

It's dark in the room when you finally open your eyes again. _Mmm ... how long was I out for?_ Apparently you were just as drained as Cherry. Speaking of whom ... You look down towards the pillow you left the little Bitty resting on, and see a pair of glowing red eyes shining back at you. 

"Cherry ...?"

"mama ... " You see little glowing tears build up in the corner of his sockets, and your brow furrows.

" ... Sweety? What's wrong?" You sit up fairly quick in worry.

He just shakes his little skull. "nothing' ... ma ... j-just ... you're so pretty."

You swear this little one was gonna be the emotional death of you. You don't know if your heart can take the sweetness. Still, you smile warmly at him. "Well, thank you very much, sugar lump. How was your sleep? Have you been up long?"

The Cherry fidgets, poking his phalanges together. "it, uh, was g-good ... i don't think i've b-been up for long ... " His shifts his eyes at that, which makes you think he may be fibbing, but you don't press him. Not a second later, you hear a gentle rumbling come from ... what was that? The Cherry flushes. "s-sorry ... "

You blink. "Huh? What was that sound?" You'd swear it'd sound like a stomach rumbling, but ... skeletons lacked that, right? But ...

A deep red flush paints his face. "i'm, uh, well ... a lil' hungry ... i guess."

You barely hold back a wide smirk, but you do giggle. "Well then," You outstretch your palm to him. "How about we go find something to fill that magical tummy of yours, huh?"

You swear he has stars in his eyes, and his face lights up. "okies!" He crawls into your palm, and you very carefully lift him up, holding him close to your chest, as you sit up out of bed. 

You open the bedroom door with one hand, and the moment you do, a chorus of meows! greet you. Apparently your Bitty wasn't the only one hungry one. 

You chuckle. "All right. All right. I guess it's feeding time for everyone." You notice Cherry looking down at your two cats with a wide-eyed expression. Your cats are staring right back, until they see you move towards the Kitchen, and then they run off and situate themselves near the food bowls, patiently.

"Hey Cherry. I'll go grab you some noms in a second. I need to feed the older babies first." You gently place him down on the Island, close to the bitty house. He's wide-eyed for a completely different reason now.

"is ... is this, for me??"

You smile warmly at him and nod, "That's right sweetness. And you're more than welcome to explore it while I get you some dinner ready."

"thank you mommy!!!!" And without another word, he's disappeared into the house, lights flipped on and exploring, with audible gasps at, what you assume, every room.

You chuckle. He's so flippin' cute. An impatient meow greets your ears and you sigh, with a smile. "Yeah yeah. You guys needa be feed to. I got it. I got it." You open the cabinet, and food bag, scooping up some and making sure your older babies are feed. And then you turn your attention to your refrigerator. You pull out a bottle of his favorite hot mustard, and then you find your stash of bitty cutlery and dishware. You set out a small bowl and spoon, shaking the bottle thoroughly (nobody likes mustard water) and filling the tiny bowl to the brim with thick, yellow condiment.

Like a bloodhound, when you turn around, you see your Cherry standing there, bright, teary eyed, tailbone waggling. His mouth parted open, but not daring to speak a word.

You giggle. "Here you go Cherr, fresh from the bottle." You hand him the tiny bowl and spoon, and you swear he's going to cry all over again.

"t-thank you, m-mommy ... !" And at that, he plops down on his butt and starts to devour the Mustard with fervor.

You grin, leaning against the counter and watching your Bitty stuff himself. Your stomach, decides then, to make itself known. "Oh, eheh ... guess I should feed myself, too." You shuffle around the fridge to find some 'people' food, as well.

\---

After the whole house is fed, you've turned off the bright lights of the Kitchen, and turned on the warm lamp of the living room; both you and Cherry deciding to chillax on the couch. Well, you're on the couch, he's made his own 'couch' out of the shelf of your boob. You just grin at him, gently stroking your fingers down his spine through his shirt, his jacket having gone missing shortly after Dinner, though you're not sure where. You feel a soft shiver beneath your digits and you look down at him with concern.

"Are you doing all right, Cherr? You aren't cold are you? Maybe we should get you your Jacket ..."

He quickly shakes his head, and then mumbles something you can't quite make out. 

You smile patiently, "What was that Sweety ...?"

He lifts his glowing, tear filled eyes to you, his face the color of his name sake, "i-it ... uh ... it just feels really n-nice, m-mommy."

Now it's your turn to change the color of his name sake. "Oh, uh," You try not to squirm, but you're still a little uncomfortable with the idea this tiny being has 'needs'. "Would you like me to stop?"

His eyes widen and he quickly shakes his head. "no! please don't mommy! i'll be good!" The tears start streaming down his face. Oh god. Your heart. 

"Oh sweet muffin. You don't need to apologize." You lean down and plant a kiss on his burning, red cheek, running another digit down his spine as you do, causing another shudder. "I just want to make sure you're happy and content. You never need to apologize for enjoying something, all right?"

A small smile shows up on his face and he softly shakes his head. "okay, mommy ... " and as you stroke his backbone again, he closes his sockets and mumbles out. "... i love you, mommy."

Now YOU feel like crying. You don't know what you did to deserve such an affectionate, sweet creature as him, but, you swear to yourself then you'll always take care of them.

You continue your gentle ministrations for quite a while, but before you realize it, you've both passed out again. Anyone who walked in on this scene, would swear they were looking at two Softies, instead of a human and Cherry.

o-o-o

It's only a few hours later, when your all the lights are out in the house, you are awoken by a soft ... panting?

You crack open your eyes, and looking down, you see Cherry. Squirming, seeming rather uncomfortably, on your breasts. You can see the faint glow of his tears ... and, well, his tiny little tongue, too. You feel your cheeks inflame immediately. _Oh dear god._

"Cherr, Cherr, are you doing all right?"

"i-i'm ... really... really hot, mommy. I-it won't go away-y ... " He turns his face up at you, and even in the dark the look on his face makes your heart stop. _Jesus Christ on a cracker! Oh god. Oh god. F-cking, ____, control yourself. He needs you. **Now focus!**_

You still can't help darting your tongue across your lips, which he stared at all too intently. "Cherry ... do you think, you might be in heat?"

There is a very quickly nod of his head, and you swear his squirming only intensives at the question. 

"Do you ... uh ... would you," _Stop stalling and **SAY IT!** _ "Would you like me to help you, Cherry sweety?"

At that you swear he's crying more. He reaches his sharp phalanges out to you, clinging closer to your shirt, and he's slowly, _Oh good god!_ begun to hump your breasts. "p-please mommy ..... p-please t-t-touch meee~" He whines out finally.

Welp. There goes the last of your control. Your eyes go half-lidded, you feel saliva begin to fill your mouth and the warm feeling in your loins turns into an all out boil. _Fucking. Shit. Cock. Motherfucking. Adorable. Tiny. Sexy. Skeleton. AAAAAAAGH!_

You gently tilt the small skeleton onto their back, gaining leverage to pull off the last of his clothes, his little black shorts. What greets you is a tiny, red, glowing ectocock, already dripping red precum desperately.

Cherry's breath becomes faster, his face growing redder at the suddenly exposure, even if he was the one who asked for it. And then, just as suddenly, his breath hitches. You're giving his tiny cock a slow up and down stroke with your Index finger, and he moans out long and deep.

You assume you're doing something right. Your voice lowers a decibel. "It's all right Cherry Berry ... mommy is gonna take good care of you ..." And Cherry finds himself slowly being lifted up towards your face. For a moment, he's confused, but then he sees your mouth open and his eyes go wide. 

You strike out your tongue, stroking all long, not just his tiny cock, but also his whole pelvis. He shudders deeply. "aaaahhh!! m-mommy!!"

You start to swirl your tongue around the tiny shaft, using gentle suction motions with your lips, tasting his precum. ... which tastes like cherry skittles because OF COURSE it does. In fact his whole cock tastes interesting. It tastes clean like glass, except much softer and of course the sweetness of cherry starbursts, which you cannot believe, but frankly don't even give a damn to think of right now. It only encourages you to do something incredibly brave, that you could only do when you're this tuned up, and you suddenly flip him onto his stomach.

"m-mommy?" He glances back at you curiously, but the next moment he finds himself half way into your mouth and he squeaks, momentarily terrified you've decided to eat him. "noooo! mommy! don't eat me! i promise i'll be good! pleeeeas- **AAAAAHooooooooo"**

His pleas are shut off by you shifting your tongue along his whole lower body, the tip of your tongue flicking up against the head of his shaft. Instead of struggling, he just melts. Long, low moans reverberating from his ribs. " ooo ... moommmyy~ ...."

You smile wickedly despite yourself, feeling Cherry grasp onto your fingers for dear life while you start to give whole pelvis the work down. Your tongue spirals and curls along the sweet stick, the tip of your tongue quickly flicking against his tiny slit. You feel Cherry's toes curl up on the back half of your tongue, and you quickly clench your free hand's thumb into a fist, so you don't accidentally end up sending him on quite another trip ... of the gagging, choking type. (You weren't nearly as much as a masochist, as he was). 

Although ... listening to your Cherry just absolutely lose it in between your lips, you don't stifle a chuckle, which just makes him moan even louder, to your absolute delight. Playing with that theory, and feeling his little cock twitch beneath you, as though he's nearing, you decide to hum. 

You can't see it, but Cherry's eyes completely bug out. "ahhh!!! mommy!!!!" _Jackpot._ "i-i'm ... gonna ... **i'm gonna.... !"**

And not another word later, you taste his sweet release on your tongue. You greedily swallow it up, which just makes him shudder even more. You continue to gently milk him, for as long as he'll keep offering it. He begins squirm in your lips' hold. "ahhh!! m-mommy...!~" You can tell he's overly sensitive now ... buuut ... he's also not telling you no. And his moans haven't quite stopped yet either. Sure, they're choking now, and it takes more effort not to let him escape your mouth, but you remain firm and suckling all he'll willing give you, and more so. You may not be a masochist, but, erm, nobody said anything about you not being a sadist, even just slightly.

After about a minute of that, your Cherry's body finally becomes limp, and all he can do now is give heavy pants. You gently and carefully pull him out of your mouth. You slowly turn him over to examine the damage, and what greets you is a completely utterly and blissed out face.

You couldn't stop the completely amused chuckle that tears from your throat if you tried, or the toothy grin that comes after for that matter. "Did my little Cherry Berry, enjoy himself?~" You purr to him.

He can't even answer you properly, just loosely nodding his head, seeming, for all intents and purposes, completely zoned out. 

You chuckle, holding the rag doll-like Bitty close to you. And then a thought occurs to you, "Well ... I think after all that, an early morning bath is in order. Let's get you cleaned up, Sweety," Then you examine your shirt and see a couple of red stains, and laugh, "And myself as well." 

You make your way over to the bathroom, the red colored bitty resting contentedly in your palms. Who knows what's in store for them both in the days to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Hint: Lots of sweet, sweet human on bitty action. (⌐■_■)  
>    
> Trivia: The author was severely distracted by BittyBone porn lingering on her desktop while trying to write this, so she had to stuff everything into a 'New Folder' to finally get this written. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> Oh yeah, the smut scene was pretty much taken straight from one of Ammazolie's tumblr posts. http://ammazolie.tumblr.com/post/142998867486/ammazolie-how-to-calm-your-brassberry-yeah-i  
> Not that I, uh, don't have original scenes of my own planned. I just really wanted to do that to Cherr Bear. XD
> 
> Also, I'm gonna be labeling smut chapters with * by the chapter title from this point forward, for convenience.
> 
> I hope you all found this chapter worth the wait! If you liked it, leave a kudos, if you have something to say, leave a comment! (i love your feedback!), and I'll see you in the next chapter! Ja, Matane!


	5. Bathtub Fun*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Cherry have a nice bath together. ♥

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 102 Kudos ... holy shit snacks. Welp. 4 days is definitely long enough for the bath water to get hot. XP You guys rock. <3 I love you. 
> 
> AHH! Soo. Upon examining feedback about Cherry's new name, it probably won't actually change that much. I /am/ however going to start using Cherr and Cherry Berry, and Cherr Berr. Props to Punny+Fan for suggesting Cherr! =) (And props to everyone else to showering me with adorable names!) I should mention, though, I wasn't the one who thought up of Cherry Berry. That would be of AmbroseRivers of Adventures in Bitty Land, whom I recommend to anyone who hasn't already read it! 
> 
> All right, all right. Water's hot, little Cherry will be waking up from his daze to a steaming hot bath. This chapter is a bit of a shorty ... howeeeever, it is packed from nearly beginning to end with smut, so, uh, I hope that makes up for it. I also hope it doesn't get too stale. .-.

You slowly sink into your bath tub, brimming with fresh hot water, and sigh happily at the feeling. Of course, you take care to keep the still quite disoriented bitty above the steaming water, resting comfortable in your palms.

You wiggle slightly in tub, getting into a comfortable position, before you examine your Bitty baby. He makes a very quiet mumbling sound and looks up at you. You give him an extraordinarily warm smile. "Good morning sleeping beauty."

His face glows red. "O-oh ... u-uhm ... g-good morning, Ma." He's turns a little squirmy in your palm, in embarrassment you figure.

All you can do is giggle. "How is my baby feeling?" You gently stroke the side of his rib cage and he squeaks out, slapping his bony hand over his teeth, burning an even deeper color in the face.

You blink. Huh. You remember him commenting that you stroking his bones felt nice. You wonder just how much of a _nice_ it was. You get a devious grin, that your Cherry misses, and you stroke, deliberately and slowly against his sternum with your index finger..

His hand shoots away from his mouth and he gasps out. "Ahhh!! M-ma!" Squirmy. Squirmy. Flippin' A. So cute.

"Yes, baby?"

He's started panting, his tiny red tongue hanging out lewdly. "S-so, m-much . . ."

You aren't hearing a noooo. You run your digits over his rib cage, as if you're playing them like a harp and his little spine arches up. You see his little toe phalanges start to curl up.

"Ohh ... Does that feel good sugar lump?" That question is pretty much rhetorical at this point. It's bordering on teasing, but you just can't help yourself.

He begins to rub his bones against your fingers, and you can see the tell tail sign of magic gathering into his pelvis. You practically purr at the sign. 

"M-ma ... I'm ... u-uh ... s-still, so w-warm ..." The next time you look at his face, he's got red heart shaped pupils. Oh my goodness. 

You give him a faux concerned look. "Are you still feelin' your heat, Cherr Berr?"

He grasps onto your thumb and gives you a dazed nod. Not a moment later, you feel something soft and very warm grinding against your palm. 

_Oh. I love Bitties. No refractory period. I am going to hell. This is uncomfortable for him. FOCUS, ____!_

You nuzzle your cheek against his, and look down at him half lidded, lowering him down close enough to the water to put him on your upper legs. (Knees just close enough to give him a soft spot to lay on.)

Your Cherry looks up at you with a desperate expression. Squirming, panting and magical cock twitching.

You take a steadying breath and smile reassuringly to him. You push two digits into the water and follow them up by encasing them around his cock. You slowly begin to pump him.

"Ahhhh! Mama ---!" He lifts himself up into you, nearly bucking. 

You just smirk. With a free hand now, you decide to start slowly stroking your finger down his leg bones, the moans coming from him like the sound of angels. Orgasmic angels. 

Speaking of which. It seems with double the stimulation he's already popped off. But ... his magic doesn't go away this time. " **Mooommy** ... oh goodness!! Please ... touch me more .... Mommy .... "

How could you not oblige a plea like that? You giggle. "Thank goodness we're in the tub. It seems like this heat is becoming a messy one." 

Of course, despite the perfectly acceptable water all around you, you decide to clean his cum off with your tongue. Let your subconscious judge. It tastes like candy, damnit! You lock eyes with him as you slowly lick his cum off your fingers.

He almost in tears, and looks like he's about to start whining. Well ... we can't have that. 

You crock your pinky and ring finger around his magical dick, and start to stroke again. Meanwhile, your other hand wanders and fingers find their way inside his rib cage and caressing his spine. 

God, this is making you so hot. You bit your bottom lip as you watch him pant, moan and squirm. This is way better than any porn or, shit, any real life encounter you've had. You're sure your fluids are leaking into the tub water beneath you. You actually find yourself panting softly along with him. You give his spine and cock a hard stroke.

And next he's screaming out in a long string of moans, coating your fingers and palm with more candy cum. He's convulsing on your legs in the lingering aftershock. You waste little time licking up your 'prize', tidying up your hand until it's spotless. Although, you keep your eyes on your Cherry.

His face is flaming. He's gasping for air he doesn't need. Three times, counting the previous session on the couch. It seems like the more you milk him, the easier it is for him to come. And the **harder** he comes. God, you could never get tired of this. And you body reacts to this news rather fiercely.

Finally it's too much. You break. "Hey ... Cherr Bear ..."

He looks up at you, sockets slanted in worry. Then suddenly tears start to build in his eyes at your soft words. "I ... I-i'm sorry Mommy. I'm making you work so hard, aren't I? A-all for m-me. I-i'm such a b-bad Bitty!!" He covers his face in shame.

Your eyes widen. "No. No! Cherr ... No no no." You hold him close to you, hugging him between your breasts. "No no sweety. Oh gosh. This is going to sound ... odd, but, I'm enjoying myself very much. I **want** to keep pleasuring you sweetheart. This isn't work for me sweetness. Not in the least. Believe me."

He slowly moves away his hands to catch your eyes in his, and sniffles. "Y ...Y-you promise ... ?"

You give him what you hope is an encouraging grin. "Yes. Yes very much so. Uh ... that was actually what I was going to ask." Now YOUR face is turning several shades deeper.

"Do you mind ... if ... um ... Mommy touches herself, while she gets you off?"

His sockets go wide. You begin to wonder if you've made too bold of a request. "Y-you ... you're... r-really enjoying this? T-too?"

How crimson can your visage get. You give him an abashed smile. "Yes .. uh. Really. I mean it ... Mommy is enjoying it. That's why, uh ... she wants to feel herself, if you don't mind?"

He's looking at you gobsmacked. He blinks his sockets. "Yes Mommy."

Your brow furrows. Yes he does mind?

"Yes! You can touch yourself!! All you want!!!" You swear there's stars dancing along with those hearts now. You also swear your Cherry is turning into a Baby Blue. You aren't 100% sure how you feel about this. But you suppose it's better than being tearful.

"Ohh ... Thank you, Cherry Berry." You smile lovingly at him, and can't help but bring him up to your face and give him a kiss on his teeth. You, actually, linger a second. You suddenly feel something slick, like his cock, trail across your lips and your draw back in confusion.

Cherry blinks at you, his tongue still out (apparently the same texture of his magic cock), and he's about to burst into a fresh set of tears again. 

You quickly dip back towards him and brush your much larger tongue against his, and he gasps. "M-mommy ... " He rests his bony digits against the corners of your lips, and starts to move his tongue against yours. 

For being so small, his tongue feels surprisingly satisfactory. It's actually sparking a little against yours, which isn't something you remember it doing before. But you can hardly think at this point. You're making out with your Bitty. This is sooo ... wrooong. But fuck. Other people do this too. You're going to enjoy it too. ... actually the sin might be making you hotter. Ah hell ...

Unfortunately, the water is beginning to turn tepid, your least favorite temperature next to freezing. Plus your getting pruny. You, leisurely and smoothly incline away, giving him a reassuring smile before he thinks he's done something wrong. Such a sensitive soul. Your sensitive soul. ♥

"M-mommy?" He looks up at you questioningly, face still mimicking his name sake ... the same for his pelvis. 

"I think we need to shift this party into the bedroom." You go ahead and stand up in the tub, pulling the plug and letting the water drain out. You step onto the bathroom rug, and place Cherry down on a hand towel you left resting on the counter (for this moment and purpose), giving him a quick rub down (not like that ... but soon enough).

He tilts his head up at you, his eyes still a little teary, but no new sets of tears, yet. "Why Mommy?"

You grab a towel for yourself and begin to wick away all the moisture that had settled on your body. You smile kindly at him. "Haha. Well ... I know we're still going to make a mess, but ... tub was getting cold ... and I was getting pruny." You gently wiggle your toes out. They look like 4 raisins ... and a prune. 

His eyes go wide, and he looks back up to you, fretfulness painted on his face. "Are you all right? Does it hurt?!"

You chuckle. "No no silly." You throw your towel over the shower curtain to dry, and step over to him. "I'll be all good in a few minutes. I promise." You smile cheerfully, and offer your hands to him for a lift.

He look unconvinced, but he graciously accepts the ride, crawling into your palms, and you rise him to rest him up against your breasts. He snuggles into them ... although unable to hold back a strained breath. His heat still burning within.

You lean down and give his skull a quick smooch. You both head on into the bedroom, shutting the bathroom door behind you. It's going to be a long ... wonderful, terrible, pleasurable, few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reader forgot to touch herself. Welp, gonna have to make up for that twofold next chapter! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Also, thank you guys so much for being patient with me. I won't be abandoning this fic anytime soon. Doing terribly, awful, wonderful things to Cherry is one of my favorite things to do. And we haven't skimmed the service of the whole story's plot (plot, lol, what plot?)
> 
> Love you guys, and thank you so much for waiting!! If you loved it, leave a kudo! If you got something to say (I love your feedback!), leave a comment!! And see you in the next deliciously smutty chapter!! Ja ne! ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ
> 
> EDIT: 01/01/17 - This work is now on hiatus. :X A victim of the author getting sucker into another Fandom, among other things. Assume reader and Cherry lived a very happy, smutty ever after. XD Thank you guys for reading. ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Check out: http://fucken-crybaby.tumblr.com/BittybonesAU for more information on this awesome AU if you're a newcomer to it!


End file.
